Night Hunt
by leo0821
Summary: Second installment of Night Whispers trilogy. I hope those who read the first story will enjoy the following story. And if you haven't i'd advise reading the first. Vega is captured and the fellowship has gone it's septet ways what will become of them all and the budding connection between Legolas and Vega? R&R
1. Chapter 1

Vega woke to the uncomfortable feeling of bouncing around, after her eyes adjusted to the light she nearly retched seeing the blur of yellowed grass travel beneath her. It took several moments for her to remember what had happened as the pounding in her skull only seemed to intensify with her thoughts. But when she did she was outraged. She had been taken captive by the orc's and Boromir… and Boromir had died. The memories of the brave warriors death saddened her, and she remembered Mary and Pip, she lifted her head slightly and looked around seeing that she was being carried much like Rumi had carried her, like a hunted animal. She spotted Pip on the back of a Orc not far from her and Mary on another near by, poor Pip looked scared witless and he kept glancing at Mary and her worriedly.

'Pip…' she sent a privet thought to the hobbit and his head whipped around so fast she was surprised he didn't hurt himself. His eyes widened in relief at seeing her awake 'Shhhh, little cub I am alright, don't let them know I'm awake yet I am thinking of a way out of this. How is Mary?' she saw the worried look and thought that maybe the little hobbit may have been hurt badly but she saw deep breathing and slight movements of his muscles so he was still alright.

'How long have we been out?' Pip mouthed three days, and she scowled, as much as a feline can scowl. That's went she noticed something else, the her paws were bound with thick rope and a dark leather strap was fashioned over her muzzle keeping her jaws closed, but what enraged her was the collar. She felt the silver collar that encased her neck and wished she knew why they had placed it on her. She also noticed that she was tired, to tired that a simple head injury called for, and she was out for three days… this must be the cost she thought, for using her own strength to change forms.

Suddenly all the orc's stopped and she strained her ears, which were a bit fuzzy still, to catch the words of the one leading there little marry band of thieves. She caught snippets of Pip asking about something but she ignored him.

"What is it what do you smell?" one orc asked another.

"Man flesh." This seemed to make the group uneasy and they began to set off in a run again quicker than before. Vega wished she could do something to leave a trail for her friends but she couldn't get one of her cuffs off and her pendant was to important to leave behind. But it seemed she as not the only one with this though as she saw Pip struggle with something, then spit out his leaf cloak broach. She sent him a purr of satisfaction and approval, before she was jolted harshly as the orc carrying her repositioned her weight she growled in annoyance and pain as it jarred her leg wound but it came out muffled and unheard. After a while her tiredness lulled her back into sleep.

Aragorn knelt in the trampled grass seeing something shine carefully and picked it up. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorelin fall." he stood renewed hope in his heart.

"Aragorn." Legolas called as he stood after crouching to pick up something. He approached and his hope fell as he saw what the elf held. In his hands was his sisters pendant, unharmed thankfully, but still she was without it.

"We must hurry, our journey to rescue our friends just became more important." Aragorn said then rushed forward.

"Hurry Gimily we are gaining on them." Legolas yelled and ran after his friend.

The next time Vega woke was when she was tossed to the ground, her mind was a battle ground between herself and some unknown force, dark words were being whispered to her. She vaguely realized they were there the first time she woke but this time they were much stronger and much more persistent. She opened her eyes and saw that it was dark out and that Mary was alive, she was happy but she was also confused, why would it make her happy? What was happiness? She groaned as her whole body pulsed with confusion and pain, with effort she sat up and strangely crawled over to the two hobbits that were speaking about the strangeness of the trees.

"Vega your awake…are you all right?" Pip asked seeing the dazed look in her silver gold eyes as if she had to work at processing his words.

"I'm fine. And you?" she asked though unlike her usual self they felt stressed and clipped like her speech wasn't very good.

"Were fine we-

Mary's words were cut off by the screeching among there captors. That's right, Vega thought some of the fog clearing. They were in danger and she needed to protect these two.

"Oh they look tasty." An orc said making eager noises. Vega growled a warning.

"They are not for eating they go to the master alive and unsoiled."

"Alive why alive, they would make a good spot. What about there legs they don't need those." Vega growled again and began to struggle with the leather bind on her muzzle hearing footsteps coming up beside them. She dug her claws into the leather accidently scratching herself as she tugged and pulled hearing the danger getting closer and finally the leather gave, she snarled snapping at the approaching orc. But surprisingly she didn't need to worry as the orc that had been defending them…in a way. Cut off its head.

"Looks like meats back on the menu boys." He yelled and the group descended on the body.

"Mary let's go." Pip said and they began to crawl away, Vega's crawling was much slower and finally she just stopped and began to rip at the bindings on her paws, the task becoming single minded as the fog began to creep back in along with that dark voice. She shook her head violently like that would rid her of them and the bindings on her front paws came loose then she worked on her back seeming to forget her two hobbit companions. That was until she heard the voice of the orc.

He stood over the hobbits and Vega scrambled to undo the bonds.

"Go ahead squeal no ones going to save you now." The orc said running a dagger over Mary's cheek but before he could do any damage his head turned at the sound of a growl then Vega was on him tearing him to bits just as fighting began to break out. Spears made from men where tossed into the horde of Urku-hai, then hoof beats filled the air along with screaming.

"Run!" Vega yelled seeing this as there chance. The hobbits did as she told them as she guarded there backs killing any close orc, the more she killed the stronger the fog in her mind became and soon she was killing the orcs for the very reason for killing them. When a few of the horses began to surround her she snarled at them causing there to rear and there riders to fall off. The rider thinking it an enemy struck out catching her on the shoulder she snarled but as the battle began to end and her enemy gone she ran into the forest. Spurred to the wilderness and the dark voice that had consumed her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Aragorn's heart was worried at what they would find as him and his friends rode up the to the burning carcass. The Rohan Captain did not seem to think there friends were still alive and had not seen any of their friends. Gimily slid off the horses back and landed unsteadily on the ground with a thump, before making his way over to the burning pile and searching threw it. Aragorn and Legolas looked around for any sign but didn't find one when Gimily spoke up.

"It's one of there wee elven belts." He held the charred remains. Aragorn kicked a helmet on the ground and screamed his anguished frustration. "We have failed them." Gimli felt a deep grief, he had liked the hobbits and the feline he would have been proud to call his friend.

"A hobbit lay hear and another, here laid my sister." Aragorn said quietly looking at the ground and reading the signs. " They crawled, they were bound," he picked up a shredded length of rope and a strip of leather that was crusted with blood then moved to where the hobbits were. "There bonds were cut." He dropped the useless ropes. "Vega joined them here, they ran over here, they were followed." He stopped as the signs began to confuse him, they were clear enough he just wondered why and backtracked. "Vega cut away from them hear," then moved forward to follow the hobbits once again. "The hobbits ran right in to Fangorn. My sister though…" he traced her steps again. "She stayed in the fight. That is not like her when she had her friends to protect." A growing fear blossomed in his heart at what might have happened. "She fought, she was injured." He said finding a few spots of darkened blood and black fur. "Then she ran into Fangorn as well."

"Which do we follow, their trails lead in two separate places?" Legolas questioned out loud but another question was in his eyes as he held the pendant in his hand, it was the same fear that Aragorn held.

"We will go after the hobbit's, my sister is capable to care for herself the hobbits are not." Aragorn answered though truthfully a part of him was more concerned with his sister. But they ran after the hobbits and into the forest.

Gimily tasted something on a bush and spit out the foul taste. "Orc blood." He said absently.

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn said as he followed the ones in the ground.

"The air is so close in here." Gimily remarked gripping his ax tighter.

"This forest is old, Vey old. Full of memory and anger." Legolas said as the trees squeaked and groaned in the heavy air. "They are speaking to each other."

"Gimily, lower your ax." Aragorn warned and the dwarf complied.

" _Something it up there."_

 _"_ _What do you see?"_ Aragorn asked.

"The white wizard approaches." He made a jester to the side.

"Do not let him speak he will put a spell on us." Aragorn whispered and they all readied themselves, as they turned Legolas loosed and arrow and Gimily his ax, Aragon dropped his sword as its hilt burnt his hand and shielded his eyes from the blinding white light.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." The white light spoke.

"Where are they, show yourself!" Aragorn demanded and the light faded away revealing a familiar face.

"They passed this way two days ago, they met someone they did not expect to meet."

"Gandalf."

"Gandalf, yes that was what they used to call me Gandalf the Grey. I am Gandolfe the white."

"You fell.

"Through fire and water from the lowest dungeon to the highest mountain top I fought my enemy until I smote him on the mountain side. I past into shadow and memory, until I felt life in me again. I had been sent back until my task is done." He explained in his usual way and the small group broke out in gins.

"Come, one stage of your journey is over but another begins. War has come to Edoras we must ride to Rohan with all hast but first there is something that must be put right. For she has lost herself." they didn't need to ask who the she was. Gandolfe lead them a bit deeper into the forest till they came to a small clearing to which they stopped outside of. "I warn you, she is not herself, do not be frightened of her." Then lead his way into the clearing. What they saw was not there friend but of a crazed beast, Aragorn flinched his arm throbbing with memory as he had seen this once before.

Aragorn sunk to his knees a hand covering his mouth with grief. "Tavage… my sister." He breathed. There in the clearing chained to a thick trunked tree was Vega her coat was messed up with wounds, dirt and leaves. Her usually wise but playful silver gold eyes were crazed as she jerked and fought against the chain imprisoning her. Around her neck was a silver color with glowing words inscribed on it. Vega snarled viscously and thrashed against the chain so hard that she flipped over and struck the ground with such force you could hear it. Then she noticed them and snarled and hissed pacing and swiping at the air threateningly.


	3. Chapter 3

"The collar she wears, it is made by Saroman, and it has been working and clouding her mind, otherwise she would not have lost herself so easily, it still works on her mind now. We must get it off her, the pendant she wore would have helped suppress its powers but not for long."

"I have it, we found it as we were tracking the Uruk-hia." Legolas said pulling it from a pocket.

"Good, good we will need it. For me to remove the collar the spell required must have physical contact, it is impossible for me to try and touch her without being seriously harmed. You all must distract her and give me a chance, do not go easy on her or she could kill you and I suspect that is a burden she will not overcome." The three nodded there understanding and ready a weapon but all hesitant to use it. Vega saw the weapons and became more agitated her tail lashing back and forth as Gandolfe started the spell under his breath. Legolas came at her straight on while the other two came at her on either side, she hissed and swiped trying to watch all three of them and the wizard. Vega growled and lunged at Aragorn but her chain stopped her and flung her back she hissed as she regained her feet. Legolas was the next and he jumped away at a swipe then had an idea and replaced his knife in its sheath and undid the belt at his waist. The others gave him raised eyebrows but he just waited for his opportunity before rushing the feline who had been busy with both Gimily and Aragorn using his agile body he perched on her back. Before quickly wrapping the belt around her jaws tying them shut, she tossed her head like an ill tempered horse and succeeded in smacking Legolas in the face.

He felt the blood drip down but ignored it as he worked to restrain her head. Losing her balance she landed harshly on her side, which had both Aragorn and Gimily leaping at her paws to attempt to hold her down. She growled in outrage as she began to free herself with ease but the split second was all that Gandolfe needed and he thrust the end of his staff into the collar around her neck. There was a screech of metal and a spark as the two magic's fought each other. Vega had had enough of being restrained and exploded upwards tossing all four men away from her she snarled as best she could with the bind and was ready to lung on her attackers when she froze in mid leap as the collar and chain crumpled to the ground.

The madness in her eyes cleared for a second before she collapsed to the ground. They all stared a moment before realizing it had worked, Legolas was the first to his feet and he approached her and placed her pendant back over her furred head and unbound her jaws. They all waited with baited breath for her to awaken.


	4. Chapter 4

Vega cam back to herself feeling like something dark had finally left her mind, she realized the fog had left and the dark voice was gone, it was only her in her head now as she opened her eyes and blinked blurrily. The first thing she saw was white and a clear clean voice that brought her fully back to herself, then the face of her brother and her friends. She slowly sat up feeling like she had been asleep for days and her body was sore and tired. Then realization came back as did her memory of everything, the first thought was of Gandolfe and she sat up to look at him and joy filled her heart as she launched herself at the old wizard who chuckled happily. Then she realized she attacked them and looked at them guiltily, Aragorn and Gimily had a few small scratches and Legolas nose was bleeding.

"Vega." Aragorn breathed her name in a sigh of relief before coming over to her and pulling her into a hard hug that made her injuries ach. "I was so afraid. Afraid I had lost you." He said in to her furred ruff, an image of her brother's despaired face falling to his knees in grief at what he might have to do came to mind. Then hope at what Gandolfe had said along with determination, which was shared in the elf's and dwarfs eyes.

"I was lost, but you brought me back, all of you and for that I will forever be grateful." She said and licked the scratch on his cheek tenderly while rubbing her cheek against him affectionately while purring. Legolas and Gimily gathered around her with smiles of relief as they also patted her. She looked at her friends and looked at Gandolfe as his words and the ones of Elrond rang in her ears. Her friends were beside her, no matter what.

"Now that that is put right we must ride to Edoras with all haste." Gandolfe said, Vega had no idea why and as they hurried out of the forest Aragorn filled her in. Vega flinched as Gandolfe whistle beat in her ears but then forgot about that as three horses came running, two of normal horse breed but the third and final one not so normal.

"It is one of the Miras, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

"Shadowfax, the lord of all horses and has been my friend threw many journeys. Come we must hurry." With that he swung upon to his back the others following them, Aragorn looked down at her wounded body contemplating how they would travel with her on a horse. Vega new what he was thinking and stood taking off in alight trot in the direction of Edoras, soon behind her she could hear the pounding of hooves and she broke into a sprint as the horses began to gallop. Her strong and muscular legs could carry her for miles at this speed and it did her sore muscles good to stretch and run. But by nightfall she was glad to stop for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Still feeling the dirty taint of the collar she found her way to a small stream and plunged into its icy depths. She bristled at the water as it stung her wounds but after a few moments she laid in its sandy depth and felt the blood and grim wash away taking gulps of water she relished the cool crispness that her parched throat was desperate for. When she felt clean again she finally made her way back to her companions shaking off the excess water before joining them by the firelight.

"Your wounds, how bad are they?" Aragorn asked.

"Most are already healed, just small cuts and scrapes the only one left is on my hind leg and even it is not bad. Did…did you bury Boromir?" Vega asked.

"We gave him an honorable sending off. He told me to tell you he was sorry and to ask for your forgiveness and that he was honored to fight beside such a strong and graceful warrior."

"I'm glad, I will miss him even though we never saw eye to eye till the end. And Frodo and Sam where are they?"

"They are gone, their fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn said then filled in everything she had missed while tending to her healing leg, it was mostly healed by now but he placed some Aphalise on it to aid in the final healing. Vega rested deeply that night finding peace surrounded by her friends and woke refreshed and starving she scarfed a whole piece of Lambas before continuing on there journey to Edoras. They arrived some time after midday and they halted to let the horses rest once the wooden castle came into view.

"Edoras, home of the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Sarumon's hold over him is very strong now. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." Gandolfe warned before he urge his mount into a swift walk again.

"Gandolfe, how close to the full moon?"

"Tomorrow is the first of the three days." He answered and Vega nodded, she had hopped tonight was the first then she could have entered the city in her true form, in this one she was going to frighten them. Gandolfe seemed to know her thoughts. "Keep close to us my dear, the people will not be so excepting as others." She bobbed her head and sidled up to Arod, she found it odd that both Arod and Hasufal didn't seem worried about her. She had often heard that the Rohan's horses were uncannily smart and brave so maybe she shouldn't have been surprised.

"You find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimily remarked, as the faces of the people around them were angered, suspicious, fearful, and full of despair. The others silently agreed as they dismounted and a young stable boy took them away casting her a fearful glance even though she tried to look harmless staying at the heals between Aragon and Gandolfe like any well trained dog. She continued to act dog like staying close to Aragon and Legolas as they climbed the stairs sitting beside Legolas as the guards stopped them.

"I can not allow you so armed before the king Gandolfe Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtounge." The guard said though he looked a bit reluctant. Gandolfe nodded to his companions and they handed over their weapons, Legolas showing off he was a capable fighter as he handed his dual daggers over with a flourish and Gimily his ax reluctantly. "They beast must stay here." Vega eyes narrowed darkly as a man came forward with a rope to tie her with, she had had enough of ropes and bonds as of late and she was no beast. Her tail lashed angrily and she growled at the man showing her fangs.

"Touch me and I'll gut you." She warned the man, they jumped back and grabbed for there weapons.

"Vega." Aragon said in a chiding voice and she growled at him even though she could see the humor in all of her companions' eyes.

"The feline is not a beast, she is our ally." Legolas said and laid a hand on her head gently, despite her agitation she purred and leaned into his touch craving more of it. Her eyes closed in enjoyment as his fingers slid threw her fur and scratched behind an ear. She completely missed the knowing glance shared between the wizard, dwarf and her brother, along with smirks.

"She will do you no harm." Aragon said and they seemed to believe him as they watched the gentleness between elf and beast.

"Your staff." The guard said when they were still not allowed to go further.

"Oh, you would not part an old man his waking stick." Gandolfe said and the guard relented as Legolas walked up beside him and Gandolfe took his offered arm and leaned on it playing the part of an old man and Vega walked beside Aragorn.

" _you two seem close."_ Aragon spoke quietly in elvish.

' _what do you mean?'_

 _"_ _You and Legolas."_

 _"_ _We are friends, I trust him and him me, I don't see what you are trying to get at'_ Vega said and her brother just looked at her with that look that said 'come on now'.

 _"_ _He is a good man."_ Aragon said and left it at that Vega could feel herself heat up, was her feelings for the elf really so obvious? She desired the elf she was well aware of that. But no matter how much she desired the elf there was no way he would feel the same, not to a creature such as her. She shook the depressing thought away but it still clung as she walked with the others into the throne room.

There sitting on the throne was not the strong king she had heard about but a weaken and senseless old fool. Beside him a much younger man with black hair and slippery eyes spoke into the kings ear. Vega couldn't help but let her lip curl back in disgust and a low growl rumbled out of her throat, apparently it wasn't as low as she thought as those around her moved away in fright. The sour sent of fear filled the room and burned her nose.

"The curtsey of your hall has lessoned of late Theodian King." Gandolfe said.

"Why should I welcome you Gandolfe Stormcrow." The old king said then looked to the side like a puppet waiting for its strings to be tugged.

"A just question my liege." The greasy haired man said quietly only those near him could hear the words. "Late is the hour that this conjurer chooses to appear."

"Silence. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." Gandolfe said as Vega sidled up next to him not liking the slippery snake was getting so close to her friends. Gandolfe thrust his staff in his face and the snake recoiled. Vega liked the fear that entered his scent and took a threatening step growling and displaying her fangs.

"The staff I told you to take his staff and his familiar away." The man said and Vega briefly glanced at the wizard.

"Familiar?" she said in a humored tone and saw the wizards lip twitch in a smile. But then the thugs in the room surged forward as did her friends as Gandolfe walked to their king to release him from his impressment. Vega jumped at a nearby thug that was going for her brother batting him away with her large paw he skidded several feet and cracked his head on the stone floor. She turned and jumped on the back of one that was going for the wizard, her muscled mass forcing him to the ground by then the fist fight had been quelled. She smiled at the guard who had stopped them outside as he held back his men from joining in the fight. Vega spotted the snake trying to get away and left her perch and approached him from behind as Gimily stepped on his front. When he went to make a move her shadow fell across him and he turned to be face to fangs only mear centimeters between her teeth and his head.

The snakes eyes rose from her teeth to meet her eyes and she growled ears flattened eyes cold and fangs gleaming dangerously in the light. Her ears picked up the silent laughter of the dwarf as he enjoyed her frightening the snake. But when Gandolfe yelled they both looked toward him and they saw the evil influence of Saroman leave and the king revert to his old self. It was fascinating Vega thought, it was as if the old man simply melted away. The clouded and witless eyes became clear and bright, the spotted and bagged skin became bright smooth and taught, the wirer hair returned to thick and smooth dirty blond length.

A woman that Vega had not noticed her brother holding pulled free of his grip and went to him.

"I know your face. Eowen." He glanced around and saw the wizard. "Gandolfe."

"Breath the free air again my friend."

"Dark have been my dreams of late." The king replied.

"Your fingers would remember there own strength better if they grasped the hilt of your sword." And the king did grasping it and pulling it from it's sheath he looked another ten years younger now holding his sword, then a look of rage came over his face as he stared at the snake.

"Expel him immediately." The king ordered and the guards did as followed with glee taking him from their grasp and pitching him out the halls doors. The group followed the king as the snake tried to reason with him.

"I have only ever served you my lord." He pleaded.

"Your witchcraft would have me crawling on all fours like a beast." The king said enraged.

"Send me not from your side." He tried again but the once witless king strongly raised his sword and began a killing blow.

"No, my Lord." Aragon said catching it before it became fatal. "Let him go, enough blood has been spilled on his account." Vega came closer to her brother.

'You are kind and forgiving brother, he dose not deserve it, but you are right.' She said and got a startled look from the king as he noticed she was there but didn't ask anything…yet. The king nodded to Aragorn and made his way back up the stairs, and Aragon being the honorable man he is offered the snake a hand up from the ground. The fool returned the jester by spitting on it, that Vega would not stand for and lurch forward with a growl at the man, terror light his face as Vega chased him to the bottom of the stairs and out the gates as he rode out of the city, his horse in a mad gallop as it feared for it's life as Vega chased them with a growl and threatening swipe of her claws. But stopped well before the gates and made her way back to her friends head held high pleased with her chase.


	6. Chapter 6

She entered the hall she was given even more weary looks even by the king who gripped his sword tighter as she approached.

"Vega." Aragorn said in a mock chiding voice of a mother to her child. Vega just smiled and purred in response which made her brother smile and let a short laugh come from him. Before his rough and calloused hands slid into her fur as she rubbed her bulk against his legs like any feline would.

"You were being your unusually frightening self again my friend, though I do believe he deserved it." Legolas said with a shadow of a smile Gimily right out laughed and she switched her running to the elves legs and liked the dwarf on the cheek which had him flushing. But it did not do anything for the somber and grieving mood that came next when Eowen told the king the fate of his son and nephew. The prince was to be buried that evening and they would all attend.

"It is a sad day." The king said then looked to the strange group before him and the creature that stood with them. It was the oddest thing he had ever seen, it could speak there langue, and thought like a human but it was a wild feline and it acted like a loyal dog at times as it sat there enjoying the petting from it's companions. And never before had he seen something with such strange eyes, or one that wore a pendant and metal cuffs on it's front paws, that were clearly made for war. Finally he just asked.

"What is it?" and all eyes turned to him to see what the king spoke of but it didn't take long to figure it out.

Vega stared at the king with cold eyes and ears flat, she did not like being referred to as an 'It'.

" _She_ , has a name, it is Tavega." Legolas said stressing the she part, clearly he was just as annoyed though it did not show clearly on his face.

"But what is it?" The king asked again and Vega snapped after being called an 'it' again.

"I have a name and I can understand you as readily as any human in this land. If you wish to have your questions answered then I suggest you ask me. Weather I will answer them or not is another thing all together." She snapped at the king her tail lashing in irritating and fur bristling.

Everyone in the room was stunned as they witnessed the feline speak, and disrespectfully to there king. The king mumbled several things but did not ask a question, with a growl of annoyance Vega walked away and behind a pillar as she emerged from the other side she was standing in her true form. Many of the guards grabbed weapons at her sudden appearance and she shot them all an annoyed and challenging look that none of them seemed inclined to pick up.

"My name as Legolas told you is Tavega, I am a half- elf that hails form the Costal Realm. As for my other appearance I was cursed by Saron." She gave her brief explanation then turned back and stalked out of the room giving off waves of annoyance. The King looked at the beast- elf's friends and they all looked at the retreating back with sigh of mixed amusement and annoyance, especially in the other elves case. They did not see the elf until the procession for the kings son. She stood by the entrance of the grave beside her companions.

Eowen picked up a short song to honor her cousin but her voice began to break until she could no longer form the words. Seeing the reactions of the village Vega could tell the dead prince was highly liked and without thought picked up an elvish song that seemed appropriate. While her brother and Legolas gave the king and the others the translation. The song was of rolling hills and peaceful times, but in the dark of night they were covered in blood shed and bodies, save for one, a child. Who would keep the lands peaceful after the bloody war and every day of the battle he would personally honor all those that died by placing flowers on there graves. Then once morning came the bloodied land would disappear but the grown child would still be there with a crown on his head and peace still on the lands.

It was a song of war and death and sacrifice for that one child to survive and make the land better because of there sacrifices. It seemed fitting to one that had fallen in battle for the sake of his lands to continue on in the hope of peace. Once the song was over the tomb closed and she said an elvish prayer before leaving with her friends leaving the king alone to grieve for his lost family. Vega stopped to look over the lands of Rohan, she wondered if the elf that had created the song was thinking of Rohan as it seemed to fit the rolling hills that the land was. She trained her on a small moving figure in the distance and gasped at what she saw.

"Legolas, look." She pointed out the two children on a horse and saw as one of them fell from the mighty beast. She was about to run out but three riders on horseback were already out the gate heading for them and she followed the king and Gandolfe back inside as the two children were brought to the king. Eowen had hot food brought to them and wrapped them in warm blankets.

"They had no warning, they were unarmed." Eowen spoke as she tended to the children. "The Wildman are moving threw the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cart and tree."

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saroman will unleash. All the more potent for fear of Saron, ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your woman and children, you must fight." Gandolfe urged but the king would have none of it.

"You have a thousand god men ridding south as we speak they are loyal to you they will return and fight." Aragorn said.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now, no they can not help us now. I know what it is you want from me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you weather you would risk it or not."

The king looked a him with a nasty look, "Last I checked Theoden was king of Rohan not Aragorn." Vega growled a warning, which was still impressive even in her true form, she did not like the tone this man was giving to her brother.

" _Calm yourself sister."_

 _"_ _Calm myself, he has no right to speak to you this way neither dose he have the wits to see what is right in front of him. I am growing thin with the idiotcies of men."_ Vega replied but she did calm down, she was just irritable she knew, mainly because of a certain time of year approaching, an awkward silence befell the hall after her discussion with her brother only broken by the belch from Gimily as he mopped up spilled ale with his beard. A gentle hand found its way to her shoulder and she leaned into the familiar touch of Legolas.

"Then what is the kings decision?" Gandolfe asked.


	7. Chapter 7

"Helms Deep." Gandolfe said with disgust as he hurriedly made his way to the stable's. "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight." People stared at the angered wizard and the strange group of companions, Aragorn followed closely beside Gandolfe while Vega was only a step or two behind while Legolas and Gimli were behind her. "How will protect them if not there king?"

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helms deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn argued back, Vega couldn't help but agree with her brother though she agreed more with the wizard.

"There is no way out of that place, he's walking into a trap he thinks he's leading them to safety when all he'll get is a massacred." Gandolfe said petting the white coat of Shadowfax. "In three days time I'll return on the morning of the forth look to the east." He said and swung up onto the back of the horse without help, Vega couldn't help but think that no man as old as he should have been able to do such a thing. "Do not let them fall Aragorn, he will need you before this is done." He nodded to his companions before spurring the white horse out of the stable and away from Edoras. They watched him go long after even Vega's eyes could no longer see him before returning to the Golden hall to prepare for the evacuations.

"E-Excuse me." A hesitant female voice asked from behind Vega.

"Yes?" she asked, it was Eowen the king's niece.

"It is Tavega correct?" Vega gave a nod she only let people she liked call her Vega. "There is a bath prepared if you would like to wash and change before we leave in the morning."

"Thank you, I would appreciate it." The girl smiled and lead Vega to the bath. She hadn't had one since they had left Lothlórien, and the rinse off in the stream last night did not count. After carefully placing her clothes in a basket outside the changing curtain she sank into the warm depths of the water she let out a grateful sigh before she began to use the lightly scented soups and oils to clean herself. She took a scrub brush and rigorously did her hands and under her claw like nails to remove the dirt. She noticed with some curiosity that her hands had become much more calloused after running on all fours like she had over the last mouths.

Once she was thoroughly scrubbed and cleaned she climbed out of the now murky brown water that had once been clear, and glanced at her only healing wound. It was nothing but a line of new pink skin and a scab here or there. Vega always found that the healing effects of the Aphalise plant to be wonders. She glanced around and frowned, her clothes were gone as were her weapons and the only thing to were was an ugly brown potato sack that she guessed was to be a dress. She didn't like dresses at the best of times and when she picked up the ugly thing she found it to be scratchy and made her skin itch, there was no way she was going to were that. But seeing as she had nothing else to where…

Aragorn and Legolas both turned around at the same time when they felt the waves of irritation, they were also surprised to be greeted by a black leopard instead of the elf.

"What has twisted you tail this time, melon ni?" Legolas asked in a humorous voice, it seemed like ever since they arrived Vega had been irritated one way or another.

"My weapons. Were are my weapons and my cloths?" she asked and her tail lashed showing her irritation and anxiety that her weapons were gone.

"Sister please do not tell me under your fur you are wearing nothing." Aragorn said only slightly serious and smirked when Legolas blushed some, though he tried to hide it. He had obviously been thinking of something…else.

"Yes, they took my clothes and left an ugly potato sack for me to wear and I refuse to wear that thing."

"What you are referring to is commonly known as a dress." Aragon joked seeing that Legolas was still off imagining something else.

"No, the gown I wore in Lothlórien is a dress that was a potato sack." She said stubbornly. "But never mind that my weapons there gone, I couldn't find them even my bracers were gone. Have you seen them?" She asked the worry desperate in her voice. They all knew she was far from helpless even without them but they were her weapons as much a part of her as her skin and being without them was uncomfortable, especially in the times of war.

"No, I haven't why don't we see where your clothes have gotten to then after your dress we will track down your weapons, with any luck they will be in the same place." Aragorn aid then bumped into the elf to bring him back from his thoughts of his sister.

It took some time but they finally found a servant girl that pointed them in the right direction and they found her clothes hanging above hot coals to dry among many other outfits. Vega nearly jumped into the coals to grab them but Aragorn beat her to it. Pulling them carefully off the line and pilling them behind a curtain so she could change in privet. She was also glad to find them dry and still warm from the coals. Vega dressed tightening her breast band and then sliding on her black leggings, she sighed in contentment when she slipped on the silvery black long tunic that her father made for her. It hugged her body clinging to her curves and leaving her to move easily and freely, pulling on her stalking and boots she felt a bit better but was farm from happy to find neither her belts, bracers, or her weapons with her clothes. With quick fingers she braided her hair like she usually did, using three smaller braids to make one larger one. She found her cloak and her brooch and pinned it onto her shoulders before walking back out into the open, raising a questioning eyebrow when Legolas and her brother suddenly stopped whispering to each other. It was clear they weren't going to elaborate on there conversation, though it was clearly about her.

Aragorn and Legolas followed the feline all the way to the servants quarters in search of her clothes until they finally found a servant to point them in the right direction. He pulled the clothes from over the heated coals and placed them behind a changing curtain and watched Legolas watch his sister as she stalked behind it to change.

 _"_ _What is on your mind my friend?"_

 _"_ _Nothing just thoughts of the future."_ The elf replied.

" _Was my sister in those thoughts of the future?"_ the elf didn't reply and Aragorn grinned. _"She cares much for you you know."_

 _"_ _Who Vega, she cares for all of us."_

Aragorn let out an impatient sigh. _"She may care about us but she deeply cares about you. I think you two would be good for each other."_

Legolas gave him a look, then sighed defeated. _"Aragorn she is beautiful and strong and I will admit I wish more than just friendship with her. But we are in a middle of a war it is not the time for such feelings."_

 _"_ _On the contrary I can think of no better time. Why are you holding back when there is a chance that you may lose t=one another, would you really to feel the regret of a 'what if' if either one of you died."_ Aragorn said and Legolas sighed looking away from his friends gaze and fixed it on the curtain that hid the elleth from his view. He thought about her beauty, she was strong and graceful, with her thick black hair and stunning silver gold eyes that seemed to shift and change like a tide and sparkled with humor or glint evilly with mischief or the adrenalin of battle. In her true form she looked like a delicate flower but he knew that her thorns were sharp and deadly, and she seemed to glow in the moonlight, just like her name sake. Tavega, Night Whisper who's leaves and flowers were beautiful and delicate and glowed in the moonlight while its plump berries where deadly. And her four legged form was just as beautiful and breath taking, even the fangs and claws that her true form now held he thought was beautiful though he knew it disturbed some.

Legolas took another deep breath, her was falling for her and hard. _"No."_ he sighed finally answering Aragorn's question.

 _"_ _I thought not, now that you've excepted it the hard part is going to be to get her to except that you want her even as she is, curse and all."_

 _"_ _That's going to be no easy task, your sister is more stubborn than a rock."_ Aragorn smiled and opened his mouth to say something when the whisper of fabric caught there attention. Vega a questioning eyebrow but neither man was going to enlighten her of there conversation.

"Did you not find the rest of your things?" Legolas asked.

"No, I didn't. Not even my belts are here. It took me three days to reforge that sword I am not going to lose it now." She said determinally and went to hunt down who ever had taken her weapons, both Aragorn and Legolas shared a grimace for who ever it was that had them. Neither of them wanted to be on that side of her anger especially after Vega had finally gotten Legolas back for stepping on her tail.

He still wasn't sure how she had done it. Somehow she had snuck into the males bathing pools while in Lothlórien and stolen his clothes from him. He had been stranded in the pool for hours as he had nothing to wear except a very frilly dress laid out for him. He had waited to see if someone would come to the baths and he could ask for there help but no one came. He had to wait until well into the night when he was sure no one was awake before finally subcomeing and dressing and returning to the campsite. It was just hi luck that Aragon was still awake smoking his pipe when he came around the corner, the Ranger was so shocked that he inhaled a bunch of smoke and began choking as he laughed hysterically. When he was finally able to get a breath he was wondering why Vega was looking much to please with herself. Then went back to laughing which was joined by a very pleased purr as Aragon toppled off the tree root he had been perched on with his laughs, above them was Vega in her feline form stretched out on a tree limb her tail hanging off and swinging lazily her front paws crossed primly as she gazed down at them with a satisfied look in her eye and a feline smile. That incident had Aragorn and Vega laughing for days, Aragorn would look at him and try unsuccessfully to restrain a snort of laughter at random moments Vega would just smile widely at that. Legolas just counted himself lucky that the dwarf hadn't seen him or her would never live it down.

As if Aragorn knew exactly what he was remembering he choked on laughter as he quickly went after his sister. Legolas glared and mumbled elvish swears at the two as he followed.

The three looked everywhere for her weapons of someone that knew where they might be, when finally they found them, surprise surprise, in the armory being stacked without care with all the other weapons the people of Edoras were taking to Helm's Deep. Vega's temper nearly flew out the window as she saw her beloved bow being tossed like a piece of drift wood under a stack of other weapons, and armor of all kind. Without much thought she shoved the person observing the packing out of her way and began to toss weapons out of her way.

"What the hell do you think your doing wench." A man asked her angrily and grabbed her arm and yanked her back. Vega growled under her breath turning her eyes on him in a viciously cold glare before shoving the man away from her and returning to her task. The first of her weapons she found was her bow and she pulled it out and slung it over one shoulder the next she found was one of her grieves and as she was putting it on someone ripped it from her grasp.

"Get out of here you wentch, this are for the men not for you worthless women, go back to your husband and children and know your place. Vega had had enough.

"Give it back before I lose my temper you disgusting man." She said in a low growly voice.

"What the how dare you disrespect me, you whore. Know your place woman." The man raised a hand to strike her and she caught it with ease digging her claws into his flesh and easily tossing him to the ground taking back her bracer as she did so. She placed a booted foot on the mans chest and glared at him she heard footsteps come towards her and she turned that glare on the other man who hesitated then continued thinking she was nothing but a woman. Vega growled bared her teeth at the man and hissed, the men surrounding her backed up hastily a few even grabbed weapons when they saw her fangs. She removed her foot from the downed mans chest and looked at him.

"These do not belong to you, they are my weapons and my armor and I will be taking them back. Then I want you to tell me who it was that gave them to you so I can go give them an earful." She turned back and began her search once again this time no one bothered her, she soon found her belts and was glad to see bother her sword and short sword where still attached to them. She hooked them into there proper places then began digging once more finally finding her quiver with it's harness and arrows still together and in one piece and lastly her final bracer. She put them all back in her proper place feeling much more complete now that they were all there. She joined Legolas and Aragorn who had been observing from the doorway.

"Feel better?" Aragorn asked and she took a deep breath.

"Much better, now to go find the person responsible for my things being taken away." Aragorn shook his head and slight disbelief at his sisters actions, but he also saw the small confrontation had eased quiet a bit of the stress he had seen in the tightness of her shoulders since they had gotten here.

"You do realize we are supposed to be making friends and allied among the soldiers right?" Legolas asked though a ghost of a smirk floated on his face.

"Oh they'll be fine, they wont die from a little fear." She said back.


	8. Chapter 8

They found that it was the maid that had taken the weapons and armor to the armory, she thought it was left by one of the men who might have used the baths before her, she didn't know it belonged to the elf. As much as she would have liked Vega couldn't fault the maid for thinking that, most woman were not know to wield weapons. The next morning Vega was waiting patiently out side the stables as the horse that belonged to the kings son became even more agitated at her presence so she opted to stay out of the stressed horses way.

"What man gave you that armor, or did you steal it?" a athoritive voice asked from above her, she cold feel her fur bristle even though she was in her true form.

"This armor and weapons belong to me it was your men that took them from me. I understand you human ways do not think a woman can fight but do not make the mistake that I am one of your woman to be pushed around. You are not my king and I will not take orders from you." Vega said straight out and saw the Rohan king bristle at her words.

"You are a woman regardless of what you might think, you are in my lands and that puts you under my command, and you will not be fighting. As a woman your place is to tend the elder and the children and that is exactly what you will be doing." He said back to her.

Vega rolled her eyes made a dismissing jester, "Believe what you like oh great king of Rohan but I do not listen to you I am an elf not human, and I have lived nearly ten of your lives, if you think you are more experienced and wiser than me than I would like to see you try and stop me."

"How dare you, I am a king and you are not even a lord you have no authority here."

Vega laughed and this confused the man, "Let me clear something up, all there of my companions are either royalty or of noble birth what makes you think me any different. I am Tavega, daughter of Ferlagos, King of the Costal Realm and I am there crowned heir. So don't think your title has any standing with me. I may be a woman but I can fight just as redilay as any man." With that Vega turned and found her friends feeling somewhat lighter than usual, maybe after this that idiotic human king would start thinking with a straight head.

"There you are, why do you look so pleased?" Legolas asked curiously.

Vega smiled, "Just setting some things straight with the King of Rohan."

"Oh, lass what did ye do?" Gimily asked.

"Gave him a piece of my mind about his thoughts on woman fighting and just because I was in his lands makes me one of his people to command. I only take orders from Aragorn or people I think are worth listening to. And I also might have let it slip that I'm the crowned heir to my realm." There was silence then a booming roar as the dwarf began laughing his bead off, Aragorn grinned and shook his head in a what am I going to do with you jester.

"So if I told you to stay out of the fighting would you listen to me?" Aragon asked Vega just raised an eyebrow and gave him a look. "Right, I though so. The only time you listen to me is in a fight." He said.

"Well, you are a great strategist and even if I've had more fights than you, you can still beat me easily on any strategy game, with your eyes closed and going super easy on me."

"Do my ears deceive me I do believe the most stubborn woman in the world just admitted she's not good at everything." Aragon made mock surprise noises and Gimily started laughing again.

"Are you riding or running?" Aragon asked turning serious again, though his spirit seemed a bit lighter than before.

"Running, horses get antsy when I ride them, besides I'm faster than any horse and there is no bigger rush than a flat out sprint in my feline form." Vega replied with a excited gleam in her eye. Aragon nodded and mounted his horse while Legolas easily swung up into his saddle then hauled Gimily behind him. Vega waited until they were past her then shifted into her other form and trotted off after them.


	9. Chapter 9

The traveling was slow going, their were many old humans and many sick or young, it made Vega antsy they were such a big group and so easy a target they made. Vega had no doubt that if Saroman had nay brains at all her would attack them somewhere along the road. Filled with her nervous energy she kept busy keeping watch and alternated from scanning the back of the group to the front with long spans walking with her friends until she became to antsy to stay still and darted off again. At the moment she was walking beside Legolas who's hand was resting on her head while absentmindedly stroking her as he lead Arod.

"I've never seen a dwarf woman." Vega heard Eowen ask Gimily who was riding atop her mare.

"It's true you don't see many dwarf woman, if fact they are so alike in voice and appearance they are often mistaken for dwarf men." Gimily said.

Eowen glanced back to look at Aragon who quietly said "It's the beards." While miming a long beard. Vega smirked and in a privet thought sent to her brother and Legolas said 'The longer and uglier the more attractive.' Which had the elf smiling and Aragorn covering a laugh. Eowen smiled at Aragorn and Vega noticed something in that smile, she supposed she noticed it before but hadn't thought much of it, the young Rohan princess liked Aragorn. Vega frowned, she had nothing against the woman she actually liked her but her feelings for her Brother would only hurt her in the end and she nor Aragon deserved that.

"In turn, this has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf woman, that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground. Which is ridiculous of course." Gimily laughed and made a large jesters, out of nowhere the horse under him took off in a canter and the unbalanced dwarf lasted only three strides before toppling sideways and onto the ground. "It's alright nobody panic it was deliberate." The dwarf trued brushing it off. Vega laughed along with her companions as Eowen left to fetch the horse which was eating grass innocently a little ways off.

"You look much more relaxed." Legolas commented and she looked up.

"I suppose I am, thanks to the talk the king and I had we are on much better ground, I even like him a bit."

"Your home what is it like?"

"Have you never been?" he shook his head no. "Well it is very different than Lothlórien, but we live in the trees and rocks like they do, it is filled with gardens and water falls are every where a river runs right threw the middle of the forest. There are lost of places to run and swim, a part of the forest open right onto the beach and my father castle is built into the cliff face. My room had a balcony that opened right into the air and overlooked the sea, I could watch the most beautiful sunsets and stargaze. I often got into trouble because I would use my balcony to escape into the forest at night, either climbing up the cliff face or diving into the ocean below."

"It sound wonderful, do you miss it?"

"Yes, but I don't regret leaving, if I hadn't I would have never met Aragorn or Arowen, I would never have come on the fellowship and met you. I'm glad I left." A rush of joy surged in Legolase's heart at her words. They talked about things like that for a good long while before the King called for a stop and camp to be made. Legolas and Gimily left to do something, leaving Aragorn and Vega by there campsite alone. Vega stretched out by the fire light glad to be off her paws, when Aragon leaned back against her she purred set her head on his knee and wrapped her tail around his waist as he relaxed into her.

"Legolas cares deeply for you." He said out of the blue.

"What?"

"He cares for you, never in the years have I known him has he ever been that relaxed and open as he is with you. He likes you, don't you find it odd at how he's always touching you."

Vega didn't say anything she actually hadn't thought about it, it was true he was always touching her when she was beside him and she enjoyed his touch it had just become natural between the two of them. Which was strange besides Aragorn and the hobbits she didn't much liked to be petted like an animal because she wasn't one, but with Legolas she sought out his slim fingers so he could run them threw her fur.

"He is a good man, loyal and strong, he would not hurt you."

"Aragorn, look at me I am an animal, we could never have a relationship like this."

"No, you are an elf, and a princess in you own right. You are beautiful my sister in either of your forms, strong and graceful. Elves say Arwen is as beautiful as the light, and you are as beautiful as the night, only you do not see your own beauty. Give it a chance you will see."

Vega didn't say anything for a awhile as she thought about the beautiful elf. She wanted him more than anything, she never thought she could want someone this much. She let out a sigh, "You are going to be a great king Aragorn."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you persuasive. And not just that your string and intelligent, your forgiving and kind and patient, you care for anybody you lead. This fellowship started out with many strangers coming together yet you still took them all under your care and you do your best to protect each one of us. I would be proud to call you my king, and know that when you do take your crown we will always be your friends." Vega said and nuzzled his cheek blowing gentle huffs of air into his face, he wrapped his arms around her neck and cuddled against her like he had so many times as a child.

"Sleep my brother I shall watch over you tonight." She spoke quietly and began a strange humming croon that was soothing and soon Aragon had drifted to sleep. It was still dark out when Aragorn woke but he looked much more rested and energetic, he left them to go take a watch for one of the other men. Not needing rest Vega stood and searched for her fellow elf companion. She found him near one of the rock out cropping keeping watch she silently approached him and sat next to him as they watched the dark lands below seeing nothing stirring in there shadows. She glanced up at the starts and saw the full moon and decided to stretch her two legs and she shifted.

"I thought you were watching over Aragorn?" Vega looked up at the sharpness in his words, what that a hint of jeoulsly she heard?

"I was he is awake now and taking over another mans watch." The elf made an noise which she took as acknowledgment. "What do you think has become of the Hobbits?"

"Mary and Pipen I feel are quiet safe, no doubt getting into there own tricks. Frodo and Sam… I say a prayer for them whenever I think of them. They are so small yet so strong, I pray that there strength never wavers nor there friendship. I have faith in them, they will survive."

"I think they will as well but I can't help but fear for them." Vega said and leaned against Legolase's shoulder needing that touch she had grown used to, she realized that Aragon was right she had fallen for the elf. Legolas slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer there shared closeness chasing away there worries and fears. Legolas tucked loose hair behind one of her ears and she shivered as his fingers grazed it. His grip tightened on her on reflex from her reaction, and feeling unable to stop himself he trailed a finger down her cheek. She looked at him in surprise, her beautiful silver eyes full of conflictions, hope, fear, confusion, desire.

" _Beautiful…"_ he whispered trailing his finger down her face again as they leaned closer. He saw what that one word had caused inside her by the changing in her eyes. Hope seemed to bloom there then was shadowed by slight suspicion and doubt. " _do not doubt my words, you are beautiful, I was captivated by it that first time I saw you in Rivendell, even though I did not know who or what you are. You were just simply radiant."_ He smiled when shock clouded those eyes and then embarrassment along with something else. He smirked and closed the short distance between them, he nearly jumped away from the shock that ran threw his body at the contact. But after the firs jolt he craved more of it, of her.

Vega nearly moaned at the feeling that coursed threw her it was as heady as to much wine. His lips were soft and asking of her, not pushing, he asked and she gave. After the first tentative kissed they became stronger a more urgent need and rougher as there breath mingled. He traced her lips once again asking tenderly and she gave him what he wanted this time she did moan as his tongue tasted her mouth, and he was delightful. Her hand traveled upward and tangled in his hair as one of his wrapped around her neck and tugged at her hair the other on he waist pulling her closer. When he finally released her mouth he tasted her neck and jaw and drinking in her scent, roses and pomegranate and something wild, and from that first taste he was addicted to it. After a bit they pulled away faces flushed and breath uneven, they stayed that way till the sun began to rise and as that night was the third day of the full moon, Vega was forced to take her feline form.


	10. Chapter 10

Vega walked beside her brother feeling a bit lighter and she pranced a bit as she moved. The whole time Aragorn was smirking to himself he didn't need to ask her what had lifted her spirits, he was sure it was the same thing that had lifted his friends. After a bit she ran on ahead to follow some riders that had gone scouting, Aragon got a bad feeling when she suddenly shot down the hill.

Vega snarled and pounced on the wrag that had attacked the scouts her unexpected attack easily taking out the wrag. Once he was dealt with she sprinted for her friends. "Wrags we are under ATTACK!" she yelled as loudly as she could once she caught sight of Legolas who in turn shouted it to Aragorn who was running on foot and swiftly retreated to warn the others. Knowing that the warning had been sent Vega turned to face there enemy more than thirty wrag's and there riders came cresting over the hill. Unsheathing her claws Vega snarled and met the Wargs head on after Legolas had taken out there riders. She had to be careful, the beasts were the same height as her and much bulkier with many pointed teeth. But they were slow and if she was careful it took little time to kill them. She had already felled five by the time the rest of the Rohim had mounted and come to the battle. She glanced around and saw with some amusement as Gimily fell from Arod and Legolas just kept on riding. She also caught a glance of Aragorn before she threw herself back into the battle.

Briefly Vega contemplated if fighting in her human form would have been better but she decided her feline form was more suited to fighting the Wrag's. She intercepted a leaping Wrag as it attempted to snatch Aragorn off his horse she snake her teeth into it and glanced to see that her brother was okay still. He rode by a spear and plucked it from the ground and tossed it into a wrag that was leaning over Gimily who was trapped under the weight of several dead bodies. Of course the added weight didn't help either. Vega turned and snapped at two wrags that were trying to gang up on her, one lunged and she raked her claws into its hide opening up an artery. The other one lunged for her and sank it's teeth into her flank, she snarled in pain and outrage as she whipped around and raked her claws over the face of the wrag blinding it. She was bout to finish it off when she caught sight of Aragorn being dragged by a wrag, fear lanced threw her and she shot off after it. Leaping she toppled the rider from its saddle and began to claw and bite at the leather bonds holding Aragon trapped.

Aragon saw the cliff quickly approaching and worried that his sister wouldn't leave him and she would drown. "Vega get off." He yelled.

"Not a chance." She snarled at him and continued her work on the bonds when Aragons hand gripped her paw and yanked her to the ground. She rolled with the impact and regained her feet just in time to see him go over. "No!" she raced to the cliff edge and was bowled over the edge as something rammed into her, it was the wrag she had blinded earlier. She hit the water she hit the water a few seconds after her brother.


	11. Chapter 11

The waters were ice cold and they stole her breath away, as the raging current pulled her under time and time again as she fought to the surface desperate to survive. Water invaded her whole being, filling her ears and nose, stinging her eyes and cloughing her throat as she tried to breath. The current pulled her under again and continued to bounce her off or rocks and other solid objects in the water. She fought her way to the surface again and the water smashed her head against a rock and everything went black.

Aragorn woke from his dream with an aching head and body, the last thing he remembered before he hit the water was a stupid wrag blind siding his sister and knocking her over the edge. He feared the worst but hoped for the best. A soft nuzzling on his face made him open his eyes as he heard the crunching of hooves on gravel. A horse's nose greeted him, it was the head of Brego, the horse he had freed before they evacuated Edoras. The horse huffed then began to kneel down beside him, knowing he could not just lie there Aragorn slowly began to raise himself up onto the horses back. His head pounded and his body ached every time he moved but slowly he was perched on the horses back, he nearly fell off again when the animal lurched to it's feet. Still fuzzy he directed the horse to begin walking up river in the direction he knew Helm's Deep lay.

It was nearly half a day when he spotted his worst fear lying on the riverbank. A mound of unmoving black fur was half in and half out of the water, he guided Brego over to it and saw that it was indeed Vega. The rocks around her had small pools of blood staining them, and saw to his shock and relief she was still breathing, clumsily he dismounted. He noticed that they both looked about then same injuries wise, he touched her and she twitched.

" _Tavega, come on girl come back to us. Wake up."_ He spoke in elvish and she moved a bit more slowly one craggy eye opened to meet him then she vomited up bucket full of water then collapsed breathing heavy and wheezing.

"I think we had the Valors luck this time Aragorn." He smiled at her and she looked him up and down. "You look about as bad as I feel. What do you think?"

" Where both pretty worse for wear, I'm just glad we are both alive. Now lets get you up on Brego and get to Helms Deep."

"Brego?" She looked at the horse who stared at her calmly like she couldn't eat him for breakfast. "Huh, you sure that's the same horse, the Brego I remember was half crazed." Aragorn smiled and made a jester and said something in elvish and the horse kneeled. Vega couldn't tell what he said very well because her ears were still ringing from all the water her throat was beyond parched. Weakly they both managed to maneuver her weary body over the horses back, she as beginning to get used to being carried like a hunted animal. She had to resist the impulse to sink her claws into the horses skin when he lurched upward and she nearly toppled off. They set off for helms deep and she dozed for part of the way the horse's gentle movement lolling her to sleep.

Vega woke when that movement stopped and she could hear the sounds of rhythmic stomping and the clink of armor, of a lot of footsteps and armor. She looked up and around Aragon and her body ran cold, the she hoped off the horse.

"We must hurry and warn the Théoden." She said and Aragorn nodded glancing once more to the thousands upon thousands of solders. He turned Brego and they ran off at a gallop to Helms Deep Vega close beside him. They made good timing as someone yelled to open the gates and they thundered in Vega was panting hard and Brego huffed. Aragorn handed off the horse and told someone to care for him well as the two of them swiftly made there way to the throne hall. Vegas stopped when she heard familiar angered footsteps coming near.

"Were are they? Were are they? Get out of the way. I'm going to kill them." Gimily shouted shoving people out of his path he took in there injured and bedraggled appearance and said, "You're the luckiest, the canniest, most reckless men I've ever known…er lass." He corrected at the end the pulled them both into a hug which they retuned. "Bless you ladies."

Aragorn was the first to pull away. "Gimily were is the King?" the dwarf motioned toward the main keep and the two set off again only to be stopped this time by Legolas who looked at them calmly.

 _"_ _Your late."_ He spoke quietly then looked them over both apparently and spoke with all seriousness. "You both look terrible." Vega snorted and rolled her eyes as Aragorn broke into a shallow laugh and placed a hand on the elves shoulder as Legolas pulled something from a pocket and dumped it in Aragorn's hand. It was the evening star that Arwen had given him.

 _"_ _Thank you."_ Aragon said then made his way swiftly to the big double doors and watched impressed as Aragorn shoved them open by himself.

"Aragorn, Tavega, your alive." The king exclaimed not expecting to see there faces ever again.

"A great mass of Orc are marching here as we speak."

"How many."

"Ten thousand strong at least."

"Ten thousand?"

"It is an army bread for a single purpose. To destroy the race of man. They will be here by nightfall."

"Let them come." The king said determinedly and strode out the hall. "I want every strong lad and old man able to bare arms readied by nightfall. We'll cover the cause way and the door from above. No army has ever set foot in these halls before."

"These are not mindless orc these are Uruk-hia, there armor is think and there shield broad." Gimily said.

"I have fought many wars master Dwarf do not tell me how to defend my own keep."

"That may be but there have never been these creatures before, as Aragorn said they were bread for one purpose and that is to destroy us all." Vega said and her announcement was met with silence.

"It matters not." The king finally said. "They will break upon these walls like water upon rock."

"Or they will crumble beneath there weight." She had to point out.

"Samoans hordes will pillage and burn, we have seen it before. Crops will be re sown homes rebuilt, within these walls we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops of villages, they come to destroy it people down to the last child." Aragorn argued this time.

"What would you have me do? Look at my men there courage hangs by a thread. It this is there end then I would have them make and end that is worthy of remembrance."

"If this is their end then who would remember it?" Vega pointed out.

"Send out riders my lord, you must call for aid." Argon pleaded.

"And who will come? Elves, dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are broken."

"Gondor will answer."

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold burned? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was- No Aragorn we are alone."

"So you will let you people die because of you stubborn pride." The King glared at her and she glared back. "You refuse to send one man to ride for aid that could save hundreds of lives, I thought you cared for your people." She snarled and lashed her tail.

"Get the woman and children into the caves." He said.

"We are still laying provisions." A guard argued.

"There is no time, war is upon us." He snapped back then met her gaze which she did not let up on. Before turning around and walking back to the Keep.

"Why that stubborn, witless fool!" Vega raged at her friends "His foolish pride will be the death of them all." Her friends took a step back and let her fume not wanting her anger turned on them, even though they all agreed with her. She let out a sigh and her shoulders slumped in weariness. "Aragorn I can not wait to see you take the throne, then there will be finally one fool that uses there brains." Aragorn laid his hand on her head in a silent understanding of what was left unsaid… if they survived this.

Vega then turned to look at Legolas, "You both look terrible. Really is that all you could think to say to us when we got back. I'm not sure how many woman you've had before this but I assure you if that is something you say to them often I am not surprised you are still single. It is not what a girl wants to hear from someone she likes." She scolded and Aragorn laughed, Gimily looked confused for a second then comprehension dawned on him.

"It's about bloody time you two got together, I was about ready to bash your heads together so then maybe one of you would realize you're like each other." He said in his gruffly voice, both elevens stared at him. "What it was plain to anyone who watched you two for more them ten minuets." Vega was very glad a feline could not blush other wise she would b as red as Gimily's hair.


	12. Chapter 12

They made there way out to the walls observing the preparations. "Farmer's, Farriers, Stable boys. These are no solders." Aragon said tossing a sword back on the pile.

"Most have seen to many winters." Gimily added.

"Or to few." Legolas said quietly sadness in his eyes, as he knew most would not survive. "Look at the, they are frightened, you can see it in there eyes. _And they should be three hundred against ten thousand."_

"Legolas." Vega said a bit shocked at his words.

" _They have more hope of defending it here than at Edoras."_

 _"_ _Enough this is not the place for this discussion."_ Vega tried to get them to stop.

 _"_ _Aragorn, they cannot win this fight they are all going to die."_ Vage stared at Legolas shocked never had she heard such blatant hopelessness from him.

"Than I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn snapped out before storming out of the armory.

"Let him go laddie, let him be." Gimily said patting the elfs arm.

"This was neither the time not place for that Legolas, you give up to easily." She said then made to follow her brother. She found him sitting on a step staring off into space she rubbed her furred bulk against his back and purred as she rubbed her head against his lending comfort. He leaned into her absorbing that comfort as much as he could. "Aragorn you need to rest you are still badly injured."

"And you are not?" he asked looking at her wounds and missing spots of fur.

"I am half elf, we have more resilience than you do."

"I'll rest when I'm dead." He replayed.

"No, you will rest now, so that I don't have to find a necromancer to raise you from the grave so I can kill you myself." He laughed a bit, the sort of laugh that I strained from too much stress, he stared at a young boy that stood waiting to be fitted with armor.

"Give me your sword." Aragon said and the boy complied, "What is your name?"

"Haleth, son of Hama. The men are saying we will not live out the night that it is hopeless." The boy said.

Aragorn gave the sword a few expert swings, "This is a good sword, Haleth son of Hama. There is always hope." He said and gave the boy back his sword.

"Yes there is always hope, as long as one man I left standing there it hope. Now rest we have a few hours yet." Vega said and began to heard him to a quiet corner, she layer down and brought him with her, she tucked him up beside her like the old days curling her body around him to encase him in her fur and to keep him warm and safe. Curling her tail around him to keep him there she tucked her head into his chest her purring hum, and soon he was asleep one hand resting on her shoulder the other cradling her head to his chest. He snuggled against her and she purred happily, often she had thought of him as her own child, she had raised him since he was small and she being over two thousand years old but he was her brother in her heart she knew but she also knew that it was true that in some parts of there hearts she was the mother he needed after his own passed and he had filled a whole in her heart after she had been exiled.

The sun was beginning to set when she reluctantly nudged him awake. "Come on wake up now Aragorn it's time to face fate." She said nudging him gently he woke slowly he sighed and hugged her head before they untangled themselves and made there way down to prepare for battle. Vega sat out of the way as her brother moved around pulling on chain mail and other great as he reached for his sword Legolas handed it to him.

"Forgive me I was wrong to disperse."

"No, there is nothing to forgive Legolas." The two friends clasped shoulders then looked at Gimily as he came around the corner holding up several fold of chainmail making them look like strange deformed breasts. He dropped it and it hit the ground.

"It's a littel tight across the chest." He stated and we laughed. Vega sighed and stepped into her true form groaning a bit as the change made her head throb weekly.

"Vega is that wise?" Legolas asked.

"I can't help fight if I am only in my feline form, besides we are still near enough the full moon that the side effects wont be as bad, Just don't be surprised if I pass out after this is all said and done." She stretched and checked her weapons they were all there and she was ready to fight this war. A horn sounded out in the distance and she furrowed her brows it was familiar.

"That is no orc horn." Legolas said and they all followed him out to the gate were a large army of Lothlórien Elves were marching in, lead by Haldir.

"We come to honor the old alliance." He said and Aragon hugged him.

"You are most welcome." He said relief clear in his shoulders, Haldir's forces had just shifted the tied greatly and for the better.

" _Why is it that every time that I see you Tavage you are injured? What was it this time? Fall from a tree."_

 _"_ Not this time, I was pushed over a cliff by a blind wrag and nearly drowned in a raging river." She explained like it wasn't a big deal.

Haldir's eyes widened a bit, "Why am I surprised I shouldn't be surprised by anything that comes from your mouth after all these years." She smiled at him, Aragorn took charge then placing the new Elvin troops in the places they would do most good as night was falling quickly, already Vega and the other elevens could here and see the approaching enemy. Gimily hopped twice trying to see what was going on.

"You couldn't have picked a better spot." He complained.

"Would you like me to describe it to you, or would you rather I find you a box." Legolas said and the dwarf looked at him before breaking into a smile and chuckled. Aragorn's hand rested on Vega's shoulder as he came up behind his friends.

"Well laddie whatever luck you live by lets hope it lasts the night." Gimily said.

"Your freinds are with you Aragorn." Legolas said proudly.

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimily murmured, Vega sent him a look and he smiled again as she rolled her eyes.

 _"_ _You better survive the night." Legolas said and Vega raised an eyebrow at the demand. He smirked at her, "Because if you don't then I wont be able to show you a proper welcome back, one you deserve."_

 _"_ _Well then."_ Was she said in reply, she had caught his unsaid comment and the glint of desire for her, despite there possibly impending doom her body buzzed with the excitement of the idea.


	13. Chapter 13

To all of there luck it began to rain on them, the rain drops making hollow pining sounds off of the armor as thunder and lightning crackled in the sky. The Orcs began to beat their weapons and feet in a rhythm that seemed to build. Aragon called for them to draw there arrows and they did all waiting for his call to release, then everything went silent as an arrow was released. It struck the orc dead but it unleashed the chaos. Aragon called for the release and they all began to fire arrows into the mass of orcs. They were never ending for every one that fell two more tools its place. Soon the masses got close enough and began to raise ladders to scale the walls, Vega had surprising amount of fun shooting the string that hoisted the latters upward watching them fall to the ground and crush those zenith it.

Soon she lost nearly all thought of the others her release of arrows becoming automatic. But Arrows were quickly becoming useless as more and more latter were raised and she soon abandoned it for her sword. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered Aragon shouting orders for swords to be drawn and Gimily was getting excited as now he could get some action as well. Soon chaos descended on them, the carefully constructed lines of elves and men broke apart as they all began to battle with swords.

Vega hissed and growled as she ducked and stabbed blocked and countered, a orc came up behind her and tried to choke her she sank her fangs into his arm spitting out the vile taste as she turned her sword on him running him threw.

"Two already!" Gimily shouted.

"I'm on seventeen" Legolas shouted back and Vega smiled being drawn into there contest.

"Good going boys but I'm on twenty," Vega paused as she killed another. "One." She shouted.

"What I'll not have two pointy eared elves outscoring me." Gimily shouted as he continued his fighting. Vega fought and found she nearing Aragorn and she caught something out of the corner of her eye.

"Aragorn!" she shouted and pointed to the orc running with the torch.

 _"_ _Legolas kill him." Both Legolas and Vega shot the orc but he still didn't die. "Bring him down, kill him!"_ he took three more arrows but still kept running and before Vega could fie off her last shot he jumped into the drain in the wall a second later it exploded.

Everything was ringing, and it pulsed with the beat of her heart as slowly awareness came back to Vega. When she finally was able to pry open her eyes she found herself laying in rubble and water, as further awareness came to her she realized what happened and that she was now on the ground when she had been up on top of the wall. With a grown she pulled herself up out of the rubble her wounds aching painfully as the ringing intensified in her ears as blood dripped into her eyes. She glanced around and saw the faces of many dead allies that weren't as lucky as her; Vega spotted her weapon a few feet away and began to painstakingly crawl towards it. As she pulled herself up again she was sure her right wrist was broken as it felt dull and don't move quiet right. But she ignored it she had to, as she gripped her sword and finally found her feet the sounds of war were finally starting to filter threw her hearing and she sensed the attack just in time to duck and roll away from a blow at her head.

Vega stood ready for the next attack as sound became like a roar in her ears she ducked her attackers next strike sending her own blade into his stomach. The simple strike sent fire tendrils threw her arm, as the orc fell she pulled out her short blade; she would have to be using it to deflect most blows. Her returning hearing register the gruffly voice of a familer voice shouting a familiar name. She glanced over her shoulder to see Aragorn dragging himself dazedly from the mud on the other side of the gap and many orcs charging for him.

"Aragorn!" she yelled at the same time the dwarf leapt from the top of the gap and into the fray. She also saw Legolas use a shield to slide down the stairs as he shot from his bow. Vega ran and leapt over fallen objects to get to her friends shaking blood from her eyes as it tried to blind her. She saw a ugly orc sneaking up to the group and Vega snarled leaping from a large rock and transforming in mid air to land on the orcs shoulders. She snarled savagely as she ripped off its helm and ended its life with her fangs.

"Thanks for that." Aragorn said when he saw who the growl belonged to and the orc he hadn't seen on the ground bleeding. Vega transformed back and nodded her head to her friends, as one they turned back to the fight, Legolas had laced away his bow and was using his knives to slash and cut any nearby orc, Gimily hacked away at any near while her and Aragorn performed a well practiced dance. Using her two blades she used the shorter to block and push away her enemy's as her sword delivered the killing blow she duck one and glided it past her with her short sword and slashed upward with her other and spun to kill another. She soon found herself back to back with Legolas, and though they ha fought together before, they had never fought like this. It was as if the other was overtly aware of the other moving and ducking to accommodate the others movements while completing there own. It was the type of synchronization that few experienced.

"Aragorn, fall back to the keep! Get your men out of there!" the king of Rohan said. Aragorn nodded and called for a retreat in both common tongue and Elvish.

"Haldir, fall back to the keep!" Aragorn yelled getting the March wardens attention, he nodded his understanding and began calling for a retreat as well. Vega began to make her way to the wall to help cover those that were retreating when she saw the unthinkable happen. Haldir was struck. She saw the pain in his face as the orc slashed across his back, but he turned and dispatched the beast. He staggered and fell to one knee. Off in the distance she could here Aragon call out his name but her attention was on the approaching orc and the death he promised to her friend. With a snarl she changed forms again clawing and pelting her way back up to the wall, she ran flat out and leapt over her friends head to kill the orc behind him before his stroke fell. She snarled in anger and fear as she ripped the body beneath her apart for endangering her friend.

When she looked back Aragorn had arrived and was helping the Mach warden to stand and together they made there way to the keep. There they deposited the hurt elf into the capable hands of the healers, and turned back to make a new plan of action. They were losing this battle they knew, as they watched the men try to bare the gates and orc flooded into the city.

"We need a distraction so they can regroup and reinforce this gate without the orc pushing on it." Vega said once more shifting to two legs.

"We can give them time." Gimily said.

"Yes, but how much?" Vega questioned.

"However much they need, Legolas go back up the wall and start picking off the orcs with your bow Vega you do the-"

Aragorn stopped seeing the way she favored her wrist, shooting a bow wasn't an option for her. "You'll come with us." He changed they nodded and Legolas split off to do his task, while the others followed Aragorn around a side entrance in the wall.

"Oh, come on we can take them." Gimily said enthusticly. Aragon made an uncertain face.

"It's a long way." Gimily glanced at the gap between where they hid and the bridge.

"Toss me."

"What?" both Aragorn and Vega asked again not sure about what they heard.

"I can not jump the distance so you'll have to toss me." Aragorn nodded and reached around the dwarf but he stopped him. "Don't tell the elf."

"Not a word, from either of us." Aragon gave her a pointed look and she grinned but nodded anyway. He gripped the dwarf and tossed him following quickly behind with a yell, Vega had no problem with the distance being part elven and part feline. Between the three of them and Legolas from the wall they kept the bridge clear and took out many orcs.

"Aragorn, get out of there." The King yelled as they boarded up the last whole in the gate.

"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted and tossed a rope over the wall and both man and dwarf gripped tightly as they were pulled up. Vega stayed on the ground and protected there retreating backs once they were nearly all the way up she sheathed both of her weapons and took a running start at the rock wall. Using her feline and elf agility and strength she used small cracks and rocks in the wall as leverage to scale the wall. When she got towards the top she had to use her claws and dig them into the stone as it became smother and harder to climb. She hissed at the pain in her wrist and arms as she hauled her self up more as she reached for another handhold two hands wrapped around her wrist. Glancing up she saw one each belonged to Aragorn and Legolas while Gimli kept away the enemy. She sent them a grateful smile and climbed the rest of the way.

"Fall back, fall back!" the King yelled and his men began to run with haste to the keep. The four friends followed them but with less haste making sure all the others were safe before them, there hearts sank when they heard the gate splinter open and more of the enemy poor in.

"They have broken threw! The castle is breached, Retreat retreat!" Aragorn roared and they made their way back to the second keep and closed the thick doors as the enemy poured their way threw. As soon as the door was latched they dusted themselves with putting anything they could find in front of it to block it.

"The fortress is taken, it is over." The king said obviously given up. But before her ager could make her speak up Aragorn was already shouting at the king.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it, they have died defending it!" When that got no reaction from the king Aragorn turned to the Rohim captain. "Is there no other way for the woman and children to get out of the caves?" when no one answered he shouted it again.

"There is one, a path that leads into the mountain, but they will not get far the Uruk-hia are to many." The captain said.

"Arm them and get them moving!" Vega yelled as she helped upend a table to bare the door.

"Send word for them to make way for the mountain pass. Then barricade the door behind them." Aragon ordered ad the man ran to do as bid.

"SO much death, what can man do against such reckless hate?" the King asked to seemingly know one. Vega glanced nervously at the doors as they bowed inward for a second, they would not hold much longer. Her ears then picked up something unusual she ran to a side door and found the frantic and excited neighing of the horses.

"Aragorn." Vega said quietly meeting his eyes and his lightened with the thought.

"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them." He said determination lighting his eyes and voice and it caught the king's attention.

"For death and glory." The king said.

"For Rohan, for your people." Aragorn corrected.

"The sun is rising." Gimily said seeing the Moring sun beginning to lighten the sky. It was the morning of the third day, all they had to do was hold out till Gandolfe reached them. The sight of the morning sun also seemed to poor some strength back into the Rohan king.

"Yes. Yes! The Horn of the Hell Hammer shall sound once more in the Deep, one last time." The king stated and they rushed to get the horses out and ready. Gimily not the best on horse fighter ran for the stairs that lead to the horn. Vega was given Hasufle and she mounted as did the others on there horses Aragorn on Brego and Legolas on Arod. "Let this be the time we draw swords together!" the king shouted and the resounding shing of metal on leather was heard as they all drew swords. Legolas met her eyes and an unspoken words passed between them. "Fell deeds await us. Now for wrath, now for ruin and the Red Dawn!" the king yelled and the Hell of Hammer sounded deep and rumbling.

With a cry the king spurred his horse forward and they all followed each with there own war cry. Orcs fell beneath hooves and blades as they rodeos threw the gates and onto the bridge nocking many orcs to there death. Vega hacked at the enemy banisher her trusting the horse to keep his feet as they rode but there were so many and so few of them. There was a horses high pitched whinny and a bright white light and Vega glanced to the east and found Shadowfax and another horse standing there. The other horse's rider raises his sword and the gap in the mountain filled up with the banished riders. There was a deafening of war cries as they plunged down the hill and towards the battle. Gandolfe's staff began to light up blinding their enemy as their allies attacked and overwhelmed them in a matter of mere seconds.

"Victory! We have Victory!"The king yelled as they chased the remaining orcs into the woods stopping well before they reached them, they knew what lay in the forest of Fangorn. There were cheers all around them as the battle at helms deep had been one. Vega smiled and placed her weapons away not needing them now, something else began to come over her as the adrenalin began to be off and stress was vanishing. She made her way to her friends all sitting horse back looking as battle torn and weary as she did, except for Legolas who still looked perfect. Her last thoughts were of her jealously of him being able to go threw the night they had and come out looking like that. Her last feeling was the hard ground.

****LOOK FOR PART THREE- NIGHT SHADOW ****


End file.
